halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Kick Some Grass
Kick Some Grass is a Halo 3 machinima short movie made by D AE M O N Productions. A four-man team must brave the horrors of a new, indestructible enemy. Plot The movie starts off with a Pelican delivery a four man team. It is unknown what their names are so we go with helmets (Mark 6 guy, CQB guy, EVA guy, and ODST guy). The ODST guy Commander tells his men they have been sent to destroy an alien outpost in a valley with a why from the CQB and a hyper answer from EVA who wants to kill the aliens really bad, with the only normal response from the Mark 6 guy. After dropping off, they don't see any aliens. They decide to head over to a structure in the valley, with the discovery of dead alien bodies. EVA guy is upset for not killing any alien and the CQB guy continue to ask why. The ODST guy Commander decides he and the Mark 6 guy will go in the structure to find clues on what happen while the CQB and EVA guy stay outside to guard the entrance. when inside, they discover a hologram projector and play it. The ODST guy commander order the Mark 6 guy to put on the sentinels but he cant since its a hologram and instead changes it to human language. The message says they are in grave danger, with the entire valley being filled with a deadly species of grass that will kill you on sight, with no way to escape it. It has killed the Elites greatest warriors, destroyed their fleets and home world. He says he should kill their-selves or jerk-off one last time. The Mark 6 guy wants to leave but the ODST guy takes his advice to stay and die and see what kind of porn is on the hologram while the Mark 6 guy will attempts to leave. He warns the two they need to leave know with the CQB guy, asking why when the grass devours him in, with him saying that's why. The grass then grows arms with guns and fire at the two survivors, the Mark 6 and EVA guy, while they return fire at the grass. After a few seconds of fighting, the Mark 6 guy says they got to run but the EVA guy says he will stay behind and take them on by himself. He switches to a Gravity Hammer and jumps on the grab lift and prepares to take on the grass, but when he lands, he explodes. The Mark 6 guy sees the hornet to get out of the valley. He battles his way through the grass firing at him. After a few steps away from the hornet, the grass pulls backs his arms and unleashes a green person at him. He says he will turn a new leaf and emerge as god king of the universe. Back in the base, the ODST Commander does something (I will not write this, too gross) an laser fires from the base and kills the green being. With a final line before the movie ends, the Mark 6 guy puts on his sun glasses and says he just got mulch. Links *Video Category:Machinima